Stronger Together
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story, My sister, that I deleted a while back. I hope y'all like it. #SpeakLife
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided, since it's a new year, I'm going to put all my other stories on hold for a while, unless I have a really good idea for them, and I'm going to rewrite one of my first two. I deleted it a while back because it kinda hurt to go back to as it was a rough time for me and I hope that this will be better. Here we go… here we go… here we go here we go here we go here we go here we go here we go I'm gone! Sorry, I had to do that. I'm in a somewhat slap-happy mood right now, so expect random things to happen in this chapter, though I will try to keep it at a minimum. Here's the first chapter for y'all.**

* * *

"Whatcha doin?" Jay asked me as I was doing my hair.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Zaptrap?" I answered.

"Doin' something you normally wouldn't, Dirt Clod! Why are you dressed all nice?

Gotta date?" He said, smirking. He can be so annoying. Why does he think that if I look nice, I must be going on a date?

"Jay, I'm not going on a date. I'm spending time with my father and he told me to look nice. Apparently we're having dinner with a band, and it's at a nice restaurant." I say, very annoyed. Kai, who had his smirk on, and Zane, who looked terrified, walk in and then a very, how would I say it… frustrated sister of fire? I think that's the right word for the look on Nya's face. Either that or ready to kill her brother, probably the latter, truthfully.

"Kai! You do that one more time, I swear I will kill you! I'm serious! Stop smirking!" I'm so glad I'm not Kai right now. Nya is so mad! I'm also glad I'm not a ghost anymore. I'd be gone in seconds. "Where are you going, Mr. Fancy?" She asks me.

"My dad said he wanted to spend time with me and he got two tickets to a concert, so I'm going to meet up with him tonight before the concert. Plus, we're having dinner with the band."

"Ah. Well, have fun missing out on Kai's death!" I then realised that she had a knife in one of her hands, and kunai in the other.

"I hope you enjoy killing him!" I say, walking out and stepping out of the temple

"I will, no doubt about that!" She yelled back at me. "KAI! YOU ARE DEAD!"

" AHHHHHH! WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE AND KUNAI!"

This is what happens when you live with Kai and Nya. Just think of what would happen if they had never met Sensei and still lived in the blacksmith shop, just the two of them. The world would have ended a long time ago. After I hear Jay yell at Kai to say he's sorry so the terror can end, I focus on creating my dragon and fly off to see what kind of concert my dad's taking me to.

I get to the place he told me to meet him at and I wait for about ten minutes before I hear him call my name.

"Son! Come on, we have front row seats, so we better get going before we have to sit at the end where the speakers are and we get our ear drums popped!" My dad said, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me to the gate so we can have our tickets taken.

"What kind of concert is this, dad?" I ask. His classical concerts don't blast the music unless they don't have a choice. Like with an orchestra, they only use the natural sound, that's why they have so many of each instrument.

"One you'll love, I'm sure. It's not classical, I promise you that. But it's not a heavy metal either. It's more in the contemporary genre, if you know what I mean."

"Dad, I have no clue what you mean, but I'll just roll with it." I say to him with a smile. And for your information, it's a real smile too.

"Good, I really hope you like this concert, son. It'll be good for us both. That's for sure." He says, right before the band comes onstage and starts playing, immediately I recognize the song, and the lead singer.

" _At break of day_

 _In hope we rise_

 _We speak your name_

 _We lift our eyes_

 _Tune our hearts_

 _Into your beat_

 _Where we walk_

 _There you'll be"_

By this time, I notice that I'm doing the choreography that we did in choir for this song. I don't care if people think I'm weird by doing this, but hey, I'm a ninja and I live with Jay. That speaks for itself.

" _With fire in our eyes_

 _Our lives alight_

 _Your love untamed_

 _It's blazing out_

 _The streets will glow_

 _Forever bright_

 _Your glory's breaking through the night_

 _You will never fade away_

 _Your love is here to stay_

 _By my side_

 _In my life_

 _Shining through me everyday_

 _You will never fade away_

 _Your love is here to stay_

 _By my side_

 _in my life_

 _Shining through me everyday"_

FREE DANCE! I have so many people looking at me like I'm crazy. Well, I kinda am right now, I mean, I'm doing the macarena to the beat, I expect people to look at me like I'm mental or something.

" _You wake within me_

 _Wake within me_

 _You're in my heart forever_

 _You wake within me_

 _Wake within me_

 _You're in my heart forever_

 _With fire in our eyes_

 _Our lives alight_

 _Your love untamed_

 _It's blazing out_

 _The streets will glow_

 _Forever bright_

 _Your glory's breaking through the night_

 _You will never fade away_

 _Your love is here to stay_

 _By my side_

 _In my life_

 _Shining through me everyday_

 _You will never fade away_

 _Your love is here to stay_

 _By my side_

 _in my life_

 _Shining through me everyday"_

For this free dance, I'm doing wax on wax off. Just because I can and it's not like any of the guys are here to laugh at me… for the rest of my life.

" _You wake within me_

 _Wake within me_

 _You're in my heart forever_

 _You wake within me_

 _Wake within me_

 _You're in my heart forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _In your love_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _In your love_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _In your love_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _We know that_

 _You will never fade away_

 _Your love is here to stay_

 _By my side_

 _In my life_

 _Shining through me everyday_

 _You will never fade away_

 _Your love is here to stay_

 _By my side_

 _in my life_

 _Shining through me everyday"_

Back to the macarena!

" _You wake within me_

 _Wake within me_

 _You're in my heart forever_

 _You wake within me_

 _Wake within me_

 _You're in my heart forever"_

I can't believe I still remember the dance. I also can't believe that Chloe is the lead singer of the band that dad took me to see. Now I know why he said this is like contemporary. She does so many different types of contemporary, you have no idea what she's going to do next. Infact, I wouldn't be surprised if the next song she did was The Ghost Whip. It's probably one of the favorite versions of The Weekend Whip at Yang's Temple.

Yang plays it all the time when the others aren't around. The only time he has appeared when the others were around was when Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Zane decided to stay up past midnight playing Five Nights at Freddy's, every single one of them, and Nya and I got the great idea to have him jump scare them right before they could get jump scared on the game. They were screaming like little girls so loud, Nya and I just sat there laughing, then Sensei had a Freddy costume on and scared us so much that Nya then said she had to take a shower, even though she had taken one just before she "went to bed" earlier that night.

But that's besides the point. My sister, Miss Chloe M. Brookstone, lead singer of the band my dad and I are here to see, can be very unpredictable. Like, if Kai and Nya are going to be at each other's throats, if they will be okay around each other, or if they will be the closest siblings you have ever seen, unpredictable. We actually have seen Kai and Nya all three of those options in one hour before, when that happens, Nya is usually at Kai's throat by the end of the hour. Like earlier today, that's what was happening.

Ya know, when you remember things or think to yourself, you don't really pay attention to what's going on around you. And that's what happened to me, apparently I was so out of it, that six songs had already been played, not including Wake. Or maybe my dad said eight, I'm not exactly sure. They said that they were only doing ten, as it was in the middle of the day and this was their last concert for the tour, so I'll find out if it's the last one or if we have two more to go after this.

"Okay everybody, this is our last song for this tour," Yep, I was out of it for eight songs. "so I want all of you to join in with me if you know the song or as soon as you've picked it up. Here we go!" she grabbed her acoustic guitar and started the song she _always_ ends with. And when I say alway, I mean she never ends with any other song. It's always this one. I decided I'd wait til the chorus to join in with her beautiful voice.

" _We've waited for this day_

 _We're gathered in your name_

 _Calling out to you_

 _Your glory like a fire_

 _Awakening desire_

 _Will burn our hearts with truth_

 _You're the reason we're here_

 _You're the reason we're singing_

 _Open up the heavens_

 _We want to see you_

 _Open up the flood gates_

 _A mighty river_

 _Flowing from your heart_

 _Filling every part of our praise_

 _Your presence in this place_

 _Your glory on our face_

 _We're looking to the sky_

 _Descending like a cloud_

 _You're standing with us now_

 _Lord unveil our eyes._

 _You're the reason we're here_

 _You're the reason we're singing_

 _(so) Open up the heavens_

 _We want to see you_

 _Open up the flood gates_

 _A mighty river_

 _Flowing from your heart_

 _Filling every part of our praise_

 _(yes)_

 _Open up the heavens_

 _We want to see you_

 _Open up the flood gates_

 _A mighty river_

 _Flowing from your heart_

 _Filling every part of our praise_

 _Show us, show us your glory_

 _Show us, show us your power_

 _Show us, show us your glory Lord_

 _Show us, show us your glory_

 _Show us, show us your power_

 _Show us, show us your glory Lord_

 _(Hey! We wanna see you, we wanna see you)_

 _Open up the heavens_

 _We want to see you_

 _Open up the flood gates_

 _A mighty river_

 _Flowing from your heart_

 _Filling every part of our praise_

 _(Sing, sing)_

 _Open up the heavens_

 _We want to see you_

 _Open up the flood gates_

 _A mighty river_

 _Flowing from your heart_

 _Filling every part of our praise_

 _(We sing sing!)"_

After the band left the stage, my dad and I went backstage to make sure that dinner was still on with the band.

"Hey dad." Chloe said as she hugged him, "Cole! I had no idea you would be here! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Diddo Chlo, I had no idea Dad was taking me to see you be so much better at singing than I ever was."

"Well, Chloe, we were coming to see if dinner was still on?" Dad said before Chloe started the argument that always started when I say something like that.

"Yep! Just let me get this makeup off so people will recognize me less and we'll be ready to go!"

"Phht, I just put a hoodie or a hat on and no one can recognize me."

"Whatever. Let's just go." She said, grabbing a makeup remover wipe and started to clean her face off.

"Who's all riding with who?" Dad asked.

"I didn't bring a car, if we had one that worked I would, but Jay keeps procrastinating fixing the one we do have and he's not letting Nya do it by herself, so I'll ride with whoever." I say, I'm kinda mad at Jay because he keeps taking Nay out on dates, but he still hasn't proposed. I still have no idea what got between them in the first place. And I'm still wondering why they all of a sudden were a couple again.

"I'll ride with Dad."

"Why don't you both ride with me and your band members, Chloe, can follow?"

"Sure." I say. It'll be nice to have some family time.

"I'll go tell the band and then we can be off!"

"We'll be waiting in the car, Chlo!"

"Okay." She says right before she walks off, I head to the car and get ready to sprint to the passenger seat, but right before I can, I hear her yell, "DIBS ON SHOTGUN!"

* * *

 **So, I hope I wasn't making Cole OOC with this chapter, and I also hope that you like this chapter. I'm going to miss Cole being a ghost, truthfully. In my first version of this, he ran through a few walls and he also teased Chloe about how she can't run from him. Well, I have some questions for you…**

 **Did you like this chapter?**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **Do you know the songs I put in here?**

 **If you don't know the songs, look them up on youtube. The first one is Wake by Hillsong Young and Free and the other one is Open Up the Heavens by Meredith Andrews. Well, That's all for today! #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #GodBless #BannanasUnite! (Just ask me, I will tell you in the next chappie! MUAHAHAHA!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I don't remember the last time I got so many reviews on the first chapter. Usually only get like, two each chapter. This is already turning out better. As for the #BananasUnite that I spelled wrong, I was thinking of my choir. We do this thing called circle up that's our warm up before a concert, and last year we had one of our craziest members, who is sadly no longer there, start a song and that's how it starts, minus the hashtag. I might be in a random mood again, so expect random things to go down. And this is the same day as the other chapter, just to let you know. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole's P.O.V.

My sister… one word to describe her, crazy. She now wants to meet the gang. I really don't want to take her to the temple because then everyone will get on to me about not telling them that I have a sister. I actually had two, but, yeah, that's a tough topic. I really hope that no one bothers me too much, especially a loudmouth blue Jay. Why she wants to meet them, I will never know. But she does, so we're heading to the temple now. Hmm… maybe I can get Yang to scare her a bit.

I'm taking her on my dragon, which I decided to name Rocky Jr., and she is terrified! The look on her face reminds me of what my brothers described my face as when I first rode Rocky. I highly doubt that I was that scared. I mean, come on! I would not be hanging on for dear life. I was not scared of dragons. Well, maybe I was a little scared, but not to the point that I would hide behind a wall from Flame!

Anywho… miss crazy here has decided that dragons are huge, terrifying creatures that should not be ridden. I totally disagree with her. Yes, they are huge, and creatures, obviously, but they are not scary in the least. Unless you have Kai and Jay doing one of their "sky fights" and you get in the middle. That's the only time they are ever scary. But that rarely happens anymore, because of the time they both were dragged back, soaking wet, by a very annoyed Water Ninja. Her face was priceless, I'm glad Zane has a picture of it saved.

"Cole! Watch out! Ugh! I want off this thing as soon as possible, so please hurry up!" And that is what I have been hearing for the past ten minutes, her complaining.

"I'm going as fast as I can without you screaming! If you will please stop screaming every time I speed up, we can get there quicker. We have about five minutes left, so I'd rather not hear you complain."

"Fine! I won't scream as long as you don't do any tricks on this, thing."

"Rocky Jr. is not just a thing. He is a dragon made from my elemental power, so you have no right to complain, Miss Brookstone!"

"Ugh! Just hurry up, please! Mr. Brookstone!" I laugh and speed my dragon up so we get there in about two minutes. When we get there, I see this blue figure running out of the temple, then I see a red figure, and as we land I see Nya at the door.

"Oh no." I mumble. Chloe looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"What? What's going on?" She asks.

"I'd plug my ears if I were you."

"Wh-"

"KAI SMITH AND JAY WALKER! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE NOW! I TOLD YOU NO MORE SKY FIGHTING!" So that's why they were running. First thing Chloe sees is Kai and Jay running, and Nya yelling at them, and this is the second time today that Nya has yelled at Kai, that I've seen. I'm actually surprised Kai is still alive from earlier.

"This happens all the time, just a warning. Though it's usually just Kai."

"So you're used to this."

"Yeah. Though Kai is the one that yells at Jay most of the time, and then Nya yells at Kai, and then all three of them get extra training from Sensei, unless Jay isn't at fault. Then it's just the siblings." I explain.

"That sounds interesting. I'm sure it's entertaining to watch."

"It is, though sometimes Sensei tells me and Zane to calm Nya and cool Kai down."

"Haha!"

"Hey Cole! Who's this?" Nya calmly says as Chloe and I walk to the door.

"My sister, Chloe. Chloe, this is Nya."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe. If you don't mind, I have to find the two weirdos that are on my nerves today." Nya says, starting to walk off in the direction that Jay went.

"Make sure you slap them a few times for me!" I yell back at her as I lead Chloe into the temple.

"Oh I will!"

"And that, my dear sister, is what goes on here. Although, Nya was trying to kill Kai before I left for the concert."

"Nya seems like aa very nice person, I can't really see her trying to kill anyone."

"That's the best part about her, you'd never expect her to be the murdering type, unless you've seen her get close a few times. Here is the game room slash living room. This is where Kai, Jay, and Lloyd spend most of their time when not training. As you can see and hear, Lloyd is playing Fist to Face 2. Lloyd! I'd like you to meet my sister, Chloe. Chloe, Lloyd."

"Uh, yeah nice to me- Ha! Beat Kai's high score, again! Oh hey Cole! Who's this?"

"My sister, Chloe!" I say, after facepalming, as Zane walks in.

"Hello, Chloe. My name is Zane and I was wondering if you had a bite to eat yet?"

"Y-"

"No, we haven't Zane. Not in a while." I cut in, just because it was true, we haven't eaten in a while, and if Zane is making something, I wouldn't dare miss it.

"Well good, because I have supper on the table. Lloyd, would you please Find Kai, Jay and Nya, if the latter hasn't killed the other two yet?"

"Sure, as long as someone gives me a rain coat, just in case she's really mad."

"I guess I should show you to the room you'll be staying in. We'll get sheets on the bed after supper." I grab her bags and take them to the room next to Nya's, as that was the only guest room that wasn't for anyone specific. "Here ya go! Do you want me to leave, or will you need help finding the dining room?"

"Considering I have only seen what you showed me and anything that we passed on our way up here, I so don't need you to show me the dining room." She's glaring at me, I guess I should show her to the table.

"Well, let's go before Kai, Jay, and Lloyd eat all the food." I yank her out of the room and drag her to the dining room. Ah, the wonderful smell of Zane's cooking!

"Good to see you made it, Cole. Who, may I ask, is this?" Sensei asks me.

"My sister, Chloe. Chloe, this is Sensei Wu, Misako, Ed and Edna, and Cyrus Borg." I say Pointing to each one, respectively.

"Cole has a sister!" I groan at Jay's entrance.

"And that's Zaptrap."

"Very funny Dirtclod. Ooh! KAI! ZANE MADE YOUR FAVORITE!"

"We aren't supposed to tell him it's his favorite, Jay! He'll eat it all!" Lloyd complains.

"Yeah, Zaptrap. I like Zane's food." I join in with Lloyd.

"Trust me. Nya isn't letting him eat anything Zane makes for a week as his punishment for making her mad five times today! He's not going to eat it all, I promise."

"Jay, if you torture him, he won't let you propose to Nya!"

"Ma! I know, but it's too hard not to!"

"Mmm. Supper smells amazing. Kai won't be joining us tonight. He's a bit, tied up at the moment." Nya says as she sits down next to Jay.

"Did you use duct tape, or rope this time?" Zane asks as he lifts the lid to the pot.

"I used something a bit different this time. Gorilla tape with gorilla glued rope."

"And this is what happens at least once a week." I whisper to Chloe. "You'll meet Kai tomorrow, maybe." as soon as I say that, Zane gives Chloe her plate, as she's the guest, and then everyone else starts to get their food. And, as usual, the Walkers start the conversation, and keep talking, and talking, and talking...

* * *

 **So, How'd ya like it? I hope this didn't just seem as a filler. I don't try to have** a main **plot completely ready, so I just go with the flow of my mind. I just want to say thank you to all the kind reviewers for all of my stories. I also want to say that I got a very rude review over something I didn't even talk about. I'm going to clear one thing up with that reviewer. I'm not saying that homosexuality is the worst sin you can** commit, **and that if you are homosexual, that you're going, metaphorically speaking, down. I'm not saying that it's the best thing you can be either. Just because someone is a Christian, doesn't mean that we would say to your face, you can't do this, it's wrong, so you better stop now, or forever be condemned. If I meet someone that is a homosexual, I would simply say, I'm praying for you. Also, we humans are not worthless at all! One of my favorite songs says the truth, we all, EVERYBODY, are worth MORE than gold! Think of how much gold is worth. Everybody is priceless. Mankind is not** sinful **be** default **, but by nature. It is our own choice to sin, and there has only been one person to walk this earth that did not sin. That one person is Jesus Christ, my Savior, Messiah, Redeemer, Friend, and Guide. I really hope that you now understand that not everybody who is a Christian condemns. In fact, there isn't supposed to be any condemnation in the kingdom of God. I will be praying for you to find the love that he has set aside, just for you. I won't tell you that you have to be a Christian, I just want you to know that he loves you very much, and since I have decided to follow his example, I love you like I would my best friend, even though I don't know you.**

 **Thank you, to everybody. #NinjaNeverQuit #SPEAKLIFE #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold**


End file.
